Fox Amongst Wolves
by Assassin.Dawn-san
Summary: Ciel has just turned eighteen and is a full demon. Now, he has sent Sebastian away for a two year vacation and sent the servants their separate ways. Now alone in a small home in rural Wales Ciel is leaving peacefully until mysterious were-fox Silver appears as a neighbour, did i forget to tell you about Ciel's secret Fox fetish... Warning hot eighteen year old Ciel and farms
1. Prologue

**Summary~ Ciel has just turned eighteen and is now officially a full demon. Now that Ciel has turned, he thinks he no longer needs Sebastian to protect him so he has sent Sebastian away for a two year vacation and sent the servants their separate ways. Now alone in a small home in rural Wales Ciel is leaving peacefully until a mysterious teen of a were-fox clan appears in his home. Did I forget to mention Ciel's secret love for foxes.**

**12 years ago**

A red glow engulfed the midnight sky, screams echoed through the dense woods, twigs snapped under the broken flesh of a runaway. Purple, black tipped hair whipped the girls face, pale scarred skin screeched for her halt but it never came, panting her mismatched eyes scanned the dark forest. Water from a dirty puddle flew into the air, now with one foot wet her speed decreased and two fox ears atop her head flattened as they were slashed by sharp branches and thorns, fox tail swishing in motion. Crashing to the ground the girl pushed her arms below her only to collapse back into the murky earth, dull red and silver eyes looked up and hatred pushed her up, her legs kicked the ground as she propelled herself into running. A large plain of luscious grass taunted her with distance to run, bloody feet pounded against the mud and roots, she cried out in pain for her white angel wing slammed into the trunk of a tree. Wings dipped in the harshest black... black feathers stroked white feathers, her other wing broken in an excruciating way. She stopped her Body spinning Mind dizzy and Sight darkening, she fell into the cool dew ridden grass, opaque tears slid down her pale cheeks, her thick eyelashes batted away the salty liquid. Her heart clenched and her soul quivered as she heard the demons following her growing closer, looking ahead she watched a demon break through the woods opposite her. It's nose raised and it's eyes narrowed, the breeze blew passed her and the demon turned to her with electronic eyes, the girl shot up into the sky with painful flaps of her wings. Soon she was to high for him to get her but her body was taking the painful toll "Fucking humans" she rasped...

**18 year old **

**Ciel p.o.v**

The parlour filled with aroma of my chamomile tea, a light steam floated up from my tea as I breathed in the delicious scent. Unlike most demons I had managed to maintain the ability to taste the tea perfectly and enjoy it. I don't know for how long though. Taking a sip of the liquid I hissed as it burnt my tongue mildly. It didn't matter, I would heal instantly. To be honest I kinda miss the injury that stays yet I still enjoy the perks of it. I sighed 'Knock, Knock' I glared at the door before getting up. I quickly tucked my dress-top into my trousers and buttoned the top three, I flattened my bed hair and opened the door. A revile look spread across my face as the neighbours daughter leaned on my porch. "Natalie, what are you doing here?" the drunk girl smiled with a hiccup. The stench of alcohol in my nose made me scowl "My cousin wanted to meet you" I frowned. "Is she drunk too?" Natalie laughed and waved the bottle in her hands "Nah... she don't drink unfortunately but she really cool" her words merged into the air confusingly but I understood "Where is she then?" I asked. Natalie looked around in confusion before laughing and falling on her knees, I sighed as I began to pick her up "I'll walk you home" Natalie giggled, her face going a deep red "Such a gentleman, if only I was free" I scoffed, tugging her arm further over my shoulders so she dangled from my taller form. Luckily her house was only a few minutes away with a drunk person on you, I looked at the red-head. "Natalie, where'd you go?" I quickly glanced up to see a teen looking my way. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as she smiled elegantly, her long purple hair reached her firm looking buttocks, curves in all the right places she leaned on one hip, her onyx eyes scanning me as I did her. "You must be Ciel, sorry about my idiotic cousin she seems to disappear on ya quickly for a midget" my cheeks darkened as she spoke with a heavy welsh accent. She strode to me quickly before taking Natalie out my arms "It's ok, it isn't the first time she's been drunk at my door" the ivory skinned girl chuckled, the sound resembling the beautiful sound of wind chimes. "Well, It's nice to meet you Ciel" she put out a hand which I accepted "You to..." my mind stirred as I yet to learn her name "Silver, but you can call me Sil for short" I smiled and shook her hand. "I better get Natalie to bed to try and reduce the up coming headache, but I hope to see you again Ciel" I nodded "Me too" I agreed whilst waving good bye. My smile stayed for the rest of the day.

Silvers p.o.v

I walked the rest of the way home with a smile permanently on my lips, _cousin I love you for introducing me to Ciel, especially when he's cute as hell_ I smirked at my thoughts as I rapped on the door with my knuckle. My aunt quickly opened the door and suddenly the dread on her face disappeared to be replaced by annoyance "She collapsed again" my aunt commented. I rolled my eyes and dropped Natalie into my aunt Lulu's arms. I quickly walked up to my current room, instantly falling on to the bed I smirked, _that Ciel might just become my new demonic toy _I pushed myself off the bed and adjusted my male clothes. People often looked at me with disgust when I wore a farming top half undone, with jeans and straps. My cleavage was rather visible but only at in the middle of the undone buttons, I sighed before thinking of Ciel. Something in my body and soul had snapped when we had meet and now all I could think about was him. His navy blue hair ruffled casually but adorably, his toned muscles quite obvious through his top, simple black trousers yet still he was beautiful, one eye seemed to be covered by an eye patch but that didn't change my view of him in the slightest. "Sil, come down and help with dinner" I snapped out my thoughts suddenly "One second aunt" I looked ahead at the mirror I had been staring at. I brushed my purple fringe out my right eye, instead of a pure onyx the eye had the white marking of my clan engraved, a thorn pentagram with a thorn crown around it was being entangled by two foxes. It was incredibly detailed and noticeable so I use my fringe. I dropped my fringe as I brushed my silk smooth skin before heading downstairs.

Two hours later

I growled frustration as I walked towards Ciel's house, for some reason my aunt Lulu thought it would be a good idea if I gave Ciel some of the pastries I made in thanks for Natalie's safety. That was all fine with me but sending me back seemed a bit weird, I mean I seem desperate. My eyes trailed down the path to were Ciel was pruning his flowers, he seemed to have not noticed me so I continued to walk to him. I was soon by his side still unnoticed "Hey" I abruptly shocked Ciel. He jumped back in surprise, throwing the sharp clippers into the air to descend back towards his face. I quickly grabbed the gardening clippers inches from his face and smiled "Sorry, I seem to have a good ability to surprise people" Ciel nodded in a no-shit way as I put out a hand. Ciel pulled himself up and dusted himself off, soon enough he was looking at me with curiosity, his slightly taller form causing him to look down slightly. "What brings you here?" he asked politely "My aunt told me to give you these in thanks for Natalie" I passed him my small wicket basket, he looked inside before beaconing me into his house. I stepped in and looked in awe, it looked so sophisticated for a farm house, soft looking settees lay perfectly in front of a long coffee table, a teacup sat in it's saucer lonely. I smiled as I scanned the perfect room "So, pastries" Ciel started while pulling some out the basket, he smiled lightly "There still warm" I blushed with a nod "I made them fifteen minutes ago" Ciel breathed in the scent and a light blush spread across his cheeks. I smiled, walking to the kitchen counter before sitting on it. "Do you want one?" surprised at the question I stayed silent when nodding "Here" I opened my pale hands to the sweet chelsea bun "Thank you" Ciel smiled. "I have tons now anyway" he replied happily "What its it like?" I asked abruptly, Ciel looked surprised as I watched him whilst taking a small bite of bun. "What like?" I mentally face-palmed at my question "Living on a farm, I mean I lived in the city" Ciel raised an eyebrow, my blush reappeared at his handsome expression. "It is nice but to be honest, I have only been here a year" I smiled with curiosity, "Really, where'd you live before?" my smile widened as took a bite of scone, his eye widened and a soft smile lit his soft looking lips. He gulped and looked at me "London though I prefer here" I could feel my eyes physically widen "I've been to London, I enjoyed it very much but there was a serial killer called Jack the Ripper going round. It kinda ruined the experience" I said with my accent heavy, Ciel nodded randomly "I was actually an investigator on that case" shock filled my mind. "How could you have been an investigator I mean, you look around 19 and an investigator is like 26" my mind whirled and Ciel smirked "I was more of a private investigator, believe it or not" I sighed and smiled. "Well done, already experienced in the city" Ciel smiled as he chewed on another piece of scone. "Where are you from?" Ciel asked after swallowing, my mismatched eyes lit up as I thought of my home town. The smells, the sounds, the landscape all examples of welsh perfection "Llanelli, it's a beautiful place but when I turned 12 I moved to Cardiff, the big city of Wales" I smiled. Ciel in turn smiled back "Hey, I know it's rude to ask but do you have any tea?" Ciel looked shocked "Oh gosh, how rude I should have offered as soon as you came in" he flailed, I grinned and waved my hands in defence. "No, it's ok it's just... I'm a bit of a tea addict" I blushed whilst giggling, Ciel stopped and stared at me with an emotion I couldn't quite identify. "Join the club" my eyebrow arched, I gasped as Ciel opened a cupboard full of different types tea, I could feel the hearts in my eyes. "Oh my, I see you are as well" I laughed and Ciel joined "Since my childhood" he informed with a dashing smile. My laughing stopped and suddenly the heat rushed to my cheeks, that smile was so..., I couldn't put my finger on it. "So what tea do you want?" I turned to the awe-striking cupboard, my eyes scanned along the names before coming to my favourite "Lemonita please" I replied happily, Ciel smirked as he pulled the packet from the shelf. "At first I hated this tea but its now my favourite" he told me. I smiled and nodded "I was weary at first but an automatic love was formed" I commented whilst Ciel pulled the teapot from over the fire "We should get more acquainted over this tea"...

four hours later

normal p.o.v

The silence of the room was quickly broke by the bell-like laugh of Silver, her legs lifted from the ground and her scrunched closed in a cute manner as she laughed at Ciel story. "And so we came back with a giant dog and a pissed of uncle" Ciel finished his tale, Sebastian turning to his uncle as Ciel tried to hide his past fortune from Silver, though Silver was unbeknownst and wiped an imaginary tear from her eye "Poor Pluto" she commented whilst putting her twentieth tea on the oak table. "Indeed" Ciel added with a smile, "That was a brilliant story, I bet you tell all the girls that" Silver said in amusement but Ciel quickly shook his head, his navy hair swishing elegantly "Nah, I don't talk to a lot of girls, never have" Silver shrugged "Always a first" Ciel nodded. "Well it's dark out, so I better get going" Silver stood, stretching her flexible back into an arch with her arms way behind her, she rolled up as satisfactory pops and crunches emitted themselves from her back. "Well that was a nice few hours, I guess I'll be seeing you around" Ciel stood politely "We both work on the farm so probably" Ciel's eye widened. "You work on the farm?" Silver nodded slowly as if he was meant to know, "Yes, remember I told you about my work in training horses" Ciel nodded. "Well, I'm going to be training three stallions and nine cobs" she smiled, "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow when I feed them" Silver agreed with a nod. The two made their way to the door, Ciel unlocked it and then let in an ice cold breeze that seemed unfaltering to Silver. "Its very dark, do you want me to walk you back?" Ciel offered with a concerned expression as Silver stepped out into the darkness, "It's ok, thank you though" Ciel sighed. "At least take my jacket for warmth, I don't you to catch a cold cause of me" he stripped his pre-warmed jacket from his body and put it over Silver shoulders. "Such a sweet-heart" Ciel blushed and looked away. "I guess I'll see ya then" Silver waved as she walked down the house steps. "I hope so" Ciel waved whilst Silver disappeared in the dark night. His eyes scanned the forest-line wearily before shutting the door, Silver walked in the darkness with no problem. Her sense pushed to full, atop her head a pair of purple, black tipped fox ears and a purple black tipped tail just above her buttocks. Her mismatched eyes darted around, her inaudible footsteps beating the ground rhythmically to her slower that human heart beat. The skin biting breeze sent her hair to the side like in a idiotic book. Silver clutched the jacket closer to her, not because the cold which luckily she was immune to but because the intoxicating scent on it, the smell of tea, farms, male musk and taint. She knew he was a demon, she knew as soon as his scent hit her and she had fallen in love with it, the smell of course. Silver looked ahead to see the light of her cousins house flickering, Silver quickly hid the ears and tail with magic and replaced them with human ears made from magic. She watched a lantern sway in the wind as she walked along the house's path. She rapped on the door, banging and footsteps sounded from the other side, Natalie whipped the door open suddenly. A hung over look covered her, rough short bed hair was flipped on one side and her eyes held pain with annoyance. "Oh, it's you" Natalie's usually happy attitude was lost to her grouchy hangover attitude "Haha" Silver brushed past Natalie, heading straight to the fireplace where her uncle and aunt sat expectantly "I guess you and Ciel are friends"...

**Dawn~ hope you enjoyed... R&amp;R, it isn't brilliant but it is just a starting chapter, the next will be better... now it's time for dinner, salami with salad lettuce sandwich here I come.. **


	2. An aphid surrounded by ladybirds

**Dawn~ This is the actual beginning chapter btw, the other one was the prologue, I also need to mention that Season 2 of Kuroshitsuji didn't happen in this fanfic but Ciel does know Alois and Claude from business, they are friends. Sebastian is away but will come back further in the story? Enjoy Please... Disclaimer~ I don't own Kuroshitsuji: I do own everything else © i just want to mention that reading this over i have noticed that in my previous chapter i said that Silver has red and silver eyes, but that is simplya mistake. i'm getting confused with another oc. to clarify Silver has Onyx eyes(a blackish purple) but her over eye is a lighter colour that is why i say mismatched also Silver is ooc in this chapter but that is because of the day... you'll find outsoon  
**

**An aphid amongst ladybirds**

**A week later**

Running in the high straw fields of the farm at three in the morning was a normal thing for Silver, her purple fox form was around the size of a large wolf. Her heckles were up and her eyes were narrow as she stalked a young woman, the woman looked in her direction but it continued to collect berries at the lush grass on the edge of the field. She pounced silently causing the woman to squeal as Silver encased the woman's neck in her tight jaw. Her teeth broke through the flesh crushing the windpipe and killed the woman, a gun shot sent her running. One of the farmers had obviously spotted her, she ran into the forest before finding a tall tree. Silver quickly dropped the woman and slowly drank her warm blood that held the woman's soul. Silver finished her meal and went to a large lake, it's pristine water only just lighting up in the rising sun, a small water fall poured fresh chalk cleansed water into the shallow part of the lake. Silver came to the edge before transforming, to any onlookers it would simply look like that a fox was suddenly a human with fox ears and tail. Her naked form stood proud in the light, her porcelain skin glistened like diamonds in the moonlight. Her onyx eyes watched the flat water with strange interest, fish swam in sync whilst changing their direction suddenly. Silver stepped into the cool water and the fish scattered. She walked through the clear water with her eyes set on the water fall, the water fall was tall enough for her to stand in perfectly. She sank into the rock bottomed lake. Her long hair straightened in the flow of water and any blood was washed off. Silver dunked under the water with open eyes, the water around her began to freeze. Silver closed her eyes. The water froze to the edge all accept from the water she was in. Silver abruptly sat up out of the water, the liquid cascaded from her body elegantly, her eyes flickered over the ice. Silver stood up on to the ice, the frozen water crawled up her bare body before shattering, revealing a white top with half the buttons undone and a pair of denim jeans.

Five hours later with Ciel

It was a beautiful morning on the farm, the birds were singing, the crickets chirping and the somebody screaming. Its real serenity, "What the hell was that?!" Ciel opened his door to the vast field, nobody was in sight yet the screaming continued "Hey" Ciel turned to see Silver leaning against his porch. "What is that?" Ciel asked whilst watching the forest-line carefully "Miss Murphy" Silver replied passively, her cheery attitude gone. "She found a corpse whilst on a dog walk and started screaming now we can't get her to shut up" Ciel's eye narrowed, "How do you know?" he wasn't suspicious more like curious "Simple, I went on the dog walk with her" Silver pushed herself straight using the porch "Well somebody from London's coming to check it out but I want to investigate it myself" Ciel gazed at Silver. Her clothes were a pair of denim dungarees and a white button up top though half the buttons were undone and a necklace was hanging loose around her neck. "Do you want to join me?" Silver asked, looking out the corner of her eye "Sure, I haven't investigated anything in a while" Ciel said with a faint smile. "Ok lets get going". The crime scene was surrounded by a throng of curious people, there eyes all hungry to get a glimpse of something but when they did they would turn to the bush and throw up and meal they have had this morning. A few law enforcements, aka farmers with double barrel shot guns protected the body with stern, pale faces, no one took a step to close from fear of becoming a second corpse. The throng was quickly broke in half as Silver strode through to the line of farmers "I'm here to help investigate the body" she said in a serious tone. The farmers laughed before falling back to their own seriousness "Oh come on, you really want one of those English pricks to come along and question us all or do you want your fellow Welsh to show the English that they're unneeded" Silver said with her accent strong. The crowd agreed and in turn the farmers "Ciel, we should hurry with the viewing" the farmers instantly put there shot guns in Ciel's direction "Oh for fuck sake, he may be from England but he don't act like one, he's pretty much one of our lads already, save for the constant tea drinkin' but he ain't the only one also his welsh accent is coming through well" the farmers raised an eyebrow, looked at each other and nodded. "Come through lass, lad" the farmers raised their guns to the air and stepped away from the rotting body. Ciel walked through with his face in a frown, the throng immediately rushed to the bush as the sight twisted and contoured their stomachs. Silver walked straight to the body with a grim look, the victim was a female. Her body limp and left for the cold winds of Wales, her eyes were open but rolled back in an agonised scream, her lips bruised and cut with dry blood stuck to them but frozen in a straight line. Her red skin showed it was a recent death but the cause of death was a completely different story as the many holes in her neck were already dry of blood. "So, English pricks?" Ciel asked with his eyes set on the woman's bare feet, no marks from running "Yeah, you are kinda prissy, if you get my drift" Silver replied whilst taking the bracelet from the woman's wrist "Well, apparently my welsh accent is coming through and I'm already one of your lads" Silver chuckled. "Yeah, we South Welsh adopt the mysterious and interesting" Silver analysed bracelet...

Silver p.o.v

I laughed mentally at what I was doing. I mean investigating the body I killed was just a waste of time but who would guess that the girl investigating was the killer, anyway everyone here were idiots. Well accept from Ciel so my plan was simple, it's was a wolf attack, the creature had killed and left, simple. "This doesn't make sense" I turned from the bracelet to Ciel. His lips pulled in a tight frown as he stared at the body, "I think it's an animal attack" Ciel nodded but still kept his frown. _It's ruining his perfect face _I thought secretly "Why would the animal leave the body though?" shrugged innocently before standing up. "Why don't we just wait for the English to see what they think?" Ciel looked up at me with confusion written on his face "I thought you didn't like the English" I smiled and put a hand out for him to stand. "It doesn't mean I don't think we need another opinion" Ciel sighed and took my hand to anchor himself up. He dusted himself off. "Come on, lets go to lake" I said. Ciel raised a blue eyebrow "Oh come one you know the lake right. Right?" Ciel shook his head, I grabbed his hand and began pulling him away. "Life is depressing enough without death so lets enjoy it" Ciel sighed before following me. I avoided the route I took this morning in case Ciel saw the other body. When we came to the lake it was still frozen. "That's strange" Ciel commented with another frown, my hand grabbed his cheeks and turned his attention to me. "Stop fussing and enjoy it, also if you keep frowning you'll lose those looks" Ciel blushed and tried to hide his face but I held it in place. "Is it just me or do you blush a lot?" Ciel diverted his eyes from mine as his blush deepened. "Ha, your so cute" his eyes darted to mine in shock "Don't tell me nobody has ever called you cute or gorgeous or hot or handsome or dashing or sexy" I stopped to laugh as his face turned blood red. "Oh gosh that's cute" I sighed in amusement "How innocent are you in relationships?" Ciel diverted his eyes again. Looking down I smiled _I might just take him home and never let him go. _"Answer me Ciel, do you still have your first kiss?" I looked deep in his eyes, I could see his love sinlessness still in tacked even though he was a demon. That means he was in a contract at first, honestly this wasn't the first time had seen this but as soon as he loses his virginity it will be gone. Lost for ever in the abyss of life. "I have yet to have my first kiss" my eyes widened in slight amusement and surprise. "How could you not have kissed a girl yet?" Ciel shrugged as my hands slipped to his shoulders "Your so innocent" I pulled him into a strange hug. My hands trailed down to his waist where I held his stiff form "Calm down I'm just hugging you" I could feel my body wanting to ravish him but his innocence was something I savoured to hold. Ciel relaxed in my hold, his arms snaked round my waist as I rested my chin on his shoulder. "Your so cold" I stiffened in Ciel's grip "It's natural for me" Ciel pulled me away to look at me. "Your as cold as the ice" I laughed before pulling his face inches from mine "Your so warm" I rested my forehead on his. Abruptly, I pulled Ciel on to the ice, my socked feet slid perfectly on it were as Ciel slipped unbalanced on the ice. I held him up carefully "Be careful" I whispered, Ciel's eye stared at the ice as I held his hand to balance him. "Make sure your posture is good" he stance straighten "It's easy" I let go and began to slid on the ice gracefully. I lifted a leg and twisted like a ballerina "See" Ciel laughed. He pushed of the ice wearily, towards me, I smiled and slid back. As he got closer I backed. "See your doing it" Ciel suddenly pushed and grabbed me "What is the point of this?" he asked as we slid in a silent dance "The point is to have fun" Ciel sighed at my answer. "Life is like your on the slipperiest ice" I let go slowly "If you let go you will learn to balance and enjoy the ice" I slid backwards "But if you cling on" I snaked my arms around his waist and held tight "The ice is impossible to glide across" I twisted Ciel to look at me. "Do you understand?" Ciel nodded. "Your clinging to tight, if you hold gently you will learn to trust the ice as if a dancing partner, life is in your hands" I turned my back into his chest and held his arms around me. Ciel began to move and lead the two of us. "Silver?" Ciel held me tighter "Yes" Ciel rested his head on my shoulder, I could feel his steady breath on my neck. "What do you think of everyone?" I raised an eyebrow. His lips touched my neck gently "I don't like most people, they judge others, they don't appreciate life" Ciel pecked my neck again, heat rose to my pale cheeks. "What about you? What do you think the meaning of life is?" I sighed and relaxed in his strong arms "The meaning of life is to find your other half and enjoy every second you get with them" Ciel's lips brushed softly against my nape. "You have soft skin" I laughed gently "That was out of the blue" I felt Ciel shrug "You said enjoy life, I enjoy spending time with you" I nodded "Me too" Ciel slowly turned me to face him. "Look who's blushing now" I smiled "I guess you have that effect on me" a sudden blush covered Ciel's cheeks "Haha, got you to blush" Ciel smirked, he pressed his forehead on mine. "I guess you have that effect on me" he repeated with a chuckle, I smiled whilst wrapping my arms around Ciel's neck. "I think I want that first kiss" I murmured loud enough for Ciel to hear, his blush darkened "Still innocent" I quickly pulled him down to my lips and kissed him. His warm lips seemed to understand as he kissed back gently. My mind went haywire in emotions, the taste of his lips sweet in a sour way. I pulled away to see Ciel opening his eyes "That was weird" his eyebrow raised confused "Do it again" I gave him a surprised look before pulling him down for another kiss. This time Ciel kissed back harder, a hidden passion arising. His arms suddenly pulled me closer causing me to gasp, Ciel quickly took advantage and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I moaned gently and automatically felt Ciel smirk slightly. Our tongues twisted in a silent dance of pleasure, _he's so good for a inexperienced _my hands tunnelled in his hair. My fingers secretly wishing to undo the eye patch, Ciel pulled back for a quick breath before going down to my neck again. My hands pulled him back to my lips and our tongue immediately danced again, "Silver!" I quickly pulled away and Ciel looked in slight surprise as Natalie came through the trees that surrounded the lake. Her blue eyes trailed our position and she burst out laughing "Oh my god, cous' you work quick and getting a hotty" I smirked as Ciel blushed "What do you want Natalie?" she smiled wide. "Mum wants to talk about you disappearing this morning" I sighed, Ciel's eyes set on me "Can it wait?" Natalie shook her head vigorously "Your in trouble~" she sang. "Oh for fuck sake" I turned to Ciel "Come on I don't want you getting lost" I pulled Ciel off the ice and towards home with Natalie following.

**Dawn~ I know the story is confusing but that is how it's mean to be. You need to think about what's going on and in the end it will all make sense. Now, there is a English person coming, you should be warned that it will be somebody(s) from the anime so good luck guessing. R&amp;R I also hope you enjoyed the fluff/lime hehe**


	3. A ladybird amongst spiders

**Dawn~ chapter 3 yay! it's 21:27 so I better type quickly disclaimer: I do not own kuroshitsuji; I do own everything else ©**

**A ladybird amongst spiders**

_Running through a corridor of fire, a navy haired boy searched for his beloved parents._

_His lungs ached as the smoke filled them "Mother, Father" the boy screeched in panic. Suddenly a voice called back "Son" the boy looked around with teary eyes._

_His gaze set onto the study door, he quickly slammed it open to see his parents on fire, his mother smiled grotesquely as his father held a skeletal hand to his face. A scream ripped through the air when abruptly a girl fell in front of him._

_The girls long purple hair on fire, her eyes stared at him softly "It's ok Ciel, I'll protect you" the girl reached out to him, her fingertips slowly turning to ash falling to the ground. The boy screamed again "Don't leave us here Ciel!" his parents screeched._

_The girl continued to look at him sweetly as her arm disintegrated "Don't you love us Ciel" she whispered as an ash tear rolled down her cheek "Yes Ciel, yes Ciel" the parents chanted "Shut up!" _

I sat shocked in bed, my breathe short and panicked, with wide eyes I turned to the person in the room. Silver stood next to the bed with a surprised look "Are you-?" before she could finish I grabbed her into a scared embrace. Silver sighed whilst slowly stroking my navy hair, tears brimmed my large eyes as my mind kept going back to the nightmare, _why was Silver in it? _I questioned myself before looking up at her like a helpless child. "Nightmare?" she commented in a slight question, I could only nod, Silver sank onto my bed and hugged me back "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head 'no' and with it shook out the thoughts. "I'm grateful for you being here but why are you here?" realisation hit me but some how Silver read my mind and passed me my eye patch. "I was on my morning walk and I heard you screaming, by the way I'll pay for your back door" I wasn't quite sure what she meant but nodded as I fastened my eye patch. When I got downstairs after getting changed I found out what Silver meant, the back door had a hole next to the handle "Sorry about that Ciel, I kinda panicked" Silver blushed in embarrassment. I simply smiled at her cute blush and walked to where I kept the kettle, my eye widened as the kettle had disappeared; I looked up to the fire to see it already on it. I looked to Silver, her hair was rather messy but in a adorable way, her eyes looked extremely sleep deprived but I thought not to question. "The English bloke is here" I arched an eyebrow whilst walking to the settee opposite Silver "His name is Alois Trancy, weird name right" I looked in shock. _Why was Alois here? Wait, does that mean Claude is here too? _Questions swarmed my mind "His butler is really weird too" I glanced at Silver's clothing. I don't know why but her clothing would always strike me as weird but suiting, today was no different, her trousers a tight black that reached under her ankles **(Leggings) **and her usual top with half the buttons undone leaving a generous amount of chest revealed. I mean I can't help being hormonally attracted to her after all I am a young man now and I can't help having desires a man would have. "Ciel, your staring" I looked to Silver's eyes, her eyes obviously saying unimpressed at my obvious staring. "Sorry" I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as Silver crossed her slender legs. Silver sighed "There was another corpse discovered today" my gaze turned to the window, the hay field was filled with a group of people, again farmers protected the body whilst a tall platinum blonde stood behind them. I immediately recognised the shade of colour and stood up "Come on, let's go" Silver smiled and followed me to the door. We quickly arrived to the throng of people, this time people parted instantly, including the farmers. Alois looked up from his crouching position and a spark glistened in his eye. "Ciel! Your here" Alois jumped up before hugging me. I stiffened, my eye turned to Silver as she stifled a laugh

Silver p.o.v

I have to say I was surprised when the blonde recognised Ciel, I also had to admit that the teen was quite good-looking but not my type, my type is Ciel. Mysterious, cute, easy flustered but still mature, I just can't wait to see him in glasses (Anyone with the love of men in glasses, imagine!) I stifled a laugh as the blonde hugged Ciel. Ciel glared at me playfully, his eyes pleaded for help but I waited for a few moments before fake coughing. The blonde abruptly let go of Ciel and scanned me, I could see the mild lust in his eyes as the orbs stuck to my breasts. I looked to Ciel who was glaring at the blonde, not playfully this time "Ciel care to introduce me" Ciel stayed stuck in a jealous silence "I'm Silver nice to meet you" the blonde grinned and finally took his eyes of my chest _men, though I would let Ciel look. _The blonde smiled got on one knee and took my hand in his "Alois Trancy, a pleasure" the blonde- I mean Alois grinned before kissing my knuckles. Alois stood up before turning to Ciel "Tell me she isn't in a relationship" he almost begged Ciel, I looked at my only love interest with curiosity "Sorry Alois, she's got a man" Alois slumped and I laughed. Ciel looked at me, his eyes curious to my laugh "I think we should get on with the murder" I suggested, Ciel nodded but Alois quickly spoke "First tell me the lucky fellows name" I smirked devilishly "Sorry, I don't tell people I just met who I'm bound to" Alois gave a sad look "On with the analyse" he turned and knelled at the corpse's side, Ciel knelt the over side. My eyes scanned my previous meal with a hunger growing, the man had been ever so tasty, it reminded me of how Ciel's soul looked. Not that I was planning on eating Ciel's soul. I watched as the two analysed the body together "I'm going for a walk, the sight of this body is making me feel ill" I lied but the two young males simply nodded "Be careful" Ciel added, I smiled at his concern and nodded "I will" I quickly walked to forest, I could feel two eyes burning into my skull. Soon enough I was out the view of the field and the chase was on. The demon the eyes belonged to was chasing me, my two fox ears popped out and my tail slipped out from my skin, I laughed in enjoyment as the demon gained on me. I kept my pace slow so I could actually meet my chaser, my breath halted as suddenly I was on the ground with a yellow eyed demon pinning me down "Why hello there, lovely day for a walk isn't it" I said casually. The demon butler chuckled "Indeed it is fox" I smiled " "Excuse me but I only talk to people of which I know their names" the demon smirked "Claude, fox and you might be?" my eyes locked on his.

"A fox"

"Nice to meet you fox"

"Thank you, but I must say this isn't a pleasant meeting for me"

"Oh, excuse my bad manners but I want to ask you some things"

"Go ahead"

"What do you know of these murders? Fox"

**One hour later**

**Ciel p.o.v**

_Where is she? _My mind wondered as I waited for Silver in my house. The place seemed rather empty without her here, I can't help worrying for Silver's safety with all these attacks going on. I looked up at my clock **11:19 **I have seemed to be getting up later than usual. I looked back at my door before closing my eyes to get some extra rest. My mind blanked and I disappeared in the blackness... "Ciel~ Wake up~" _I can hear Silver's soft voice, Wait! I can hear Silver's soft voice _my eyes fluttered open and I instantly saw Silver inches away from me. I looked down to see her hips straddling mine, I blushed lightly before looking back up to the clock **1:42 **surprise hit me quick and I turned back to Silver. A large cut bled on her porcelain cheek and shock filled me. "What happened!?" I quickly pulled Silver up and scanned her over, not only was there a deep cut on her cheek but a long graze on her neck and arms. I got to her feet and saw her trousers had spilt and another cut bled on her left leg. Silver smiled gently "Nothing really" I stared, flabbergasted, "That isn't nothing" Silver shrugged and it gave me the sudden urge to shake her vigorously until it came to her that this wasn't nothing. "Explain now!" I pushed her on to the settee before rushing for the first aid kit "I tripped" I scoffed at the reply "Ok, I went to the lake and slipped on the ice, the sharp bits cut me and the ice grazed my arms" I thought it over and still it didn't make sense. Sighing, I went back to her with the first aid kit in hand. "Are you ok though?" Silver nodded. Soon enough she was all wrapped up in bandages and sleeping on my shoulder. I smiled and kissed her forehead before tucking her hair behind her ear, "Rest well"

**Dawn~ I know this is a short chapter but still it's _23:02 _not exactly late but I want to read some fanfics... if any of you readers are writers please Write CielxOC FANFICTIONS! there ain't enough... R&amp;R please. Enjoy your day/night**


	4. A spider in the nest of crows

**Dawn~ Hello my readers, I am updating for the third time in two days and I will explain why, after starting a brilliant Sebastian x oc called …...THE QUEEN AND THE BUTLER...**

**I went to read my last chapter to check for any mistakes and also to prepare to think of ideas before sleeping. But when I came to it I saw a _review _now I know not everyone is a writer so I will explain, the first review of the story is the most sacred one. That one review holds so much emotion for the writer. So I wish to thank 'Kuroi-Akuma-no-Okami' for their awesome review, also I need to mention that the reason I'm updating so fast is because my mum buys internet for a week every now and then so I try and update ASAP but college year 10 is coming up and I will be busy so I'm gonna try and use the school computers to update, wish me luck! Now on to the chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji; I do own everything else ©**

**Silver P.O.V**

Sighing, I picked up Ciel in a bridal style; his head lolled into my chest as I began to walk up the stair. At this point I was extremely glad that I had strength as a fox devil. My heavy steps echoed through the house, the taller demon in my arms shifted in his sleep, I couldn't help but blush when his hand brushed my chest. Finally I reached his bedroom and gently placed him in his bed, he whined immediately and I laughed. I wished I could stay but I had to get back to my cousin's. _Or do I? _I shoved the thoughts from my head and looked down at Ciel's sleeping form, _I never thought these two words could be used in one sentence but he looked hot in an adorable way _ I chuckled to myself as I brushed his bangs from his eyes. _**Get off my master!**_I cried out in pain as an immense headache rippled through my skull, the voice pushed me to the ground with pain** get out of my head** I replied angrily _**keep away from him you slut! **_The pain rippled again. **I wont leave Ciel!** I could practically feel the demon's anger _**I'll find you and kill you **_gritting my teeth I growled **I would like to see you try now GET OUT MY HEAD!** the pain blanked and my mind was clear yet I gasped for air. _He still is in a contract _I watched Ciel in his slumber, _this isn't right _my thoughts declared. I stood slowly with a sway in my stance "Sleep well" I whispered before leaving. The ice cold wind of the welsh farmland hit me and immunity faltered as I shivered, not because the cold but the thought that Ciel was in a contract with an idiotic demon that thinks he can match me. I scoffed "Why hello there, Silver?" a soft yet masculine voice whispered in the wind "In Wales we say Bore da, sut wft ti?" I informed Alois who simply chuckled "eich gwallt yn edrych yn rhyfedd ac yn gwneud i mi fod eisiau dyrnu chi a'ch duw chwerthin mae'n gwneud i chi swnio fel merch fach os gwelwch yn dda yn unig yn mynd yn ôl i lloegr chi pigo bach prissy" I said fluently **(translation shown at end) **Alois stared confused but quickly flicked his hair "Thank you" I rolled my eyes at his reply "y Saesneg nad yw'n deall" my temper grew as I hurtled Welsh insults his way. "Anyway, why you up so late?" I sighed "That's none of your business, saesneg hurtyn" Alois walked along beside me, his feet crunched the frost ridden grass. "Leave me alone Alois, dydw I dimm eisiau llanast i fyny 'n bert bach sy'n wynebu nawr yn ei wneud i**" **Alois shrugged with no clue of Welsh as I walked home.

**Six hours later**

**10:56am**

The horses in the stable were extra skittish today, including myself of course, all animals have instincts and being half fox full devil meant my instincts were sky high in worry. I gently led one of the jet black stallions to the paddock, I couldn't help but think about Ciel's demon but I had to focus on the task at hand. I turned to the horse with a bucket of warm water a soapy sponge and a coat-brush, I quickly poured the water over the stallions mane causing it to back away in surprise and discomfort. "It's ok" I stepped forwards with my hands out peacefully "I just want to brush your hair, ok?" the horse relaxed to my soothing voice, this stallion has the second I had tamed and he just had to be trained in noble riding and then he will be off to the highest bidder leaving me to earn half the profit and believe me there was a lot of profit.

I was soon finished cleaning the horse when Claude came my way "Why hello little fox" his posh voice melted into the breeze making me shiver. _There is already two demons here, we don't need that third demon here_. "Bore da, Claude" I replied before jumping up on to the damp stallion, "Bore da, are you going for a ride?" the demon asked. I nodded and held the stallions mane "Bare back?" he questioned "It's the natural way, isn't it it Leon" I asked my stallion, who simply neighed causing me to smile. "May I join you?" I nodded "There's a stallion I trained last week, she is mostly brown so you'll recognise him" Claude nodded and got out the stallion and soon enough he was on the stallion. "Ok let's go" I patted Leon's neck and he began a steady trot with Claude beside him on the slightly smaller horse. "I must apologise for not helping when you got those injuries" I smiled and looked at him "It's ok, I wouldn't help some one that I just met" Claude shook his head "No, I should of helped you after pinning you to the ground" I sighed and nodded. "The past is the past any I'm almost healed" I lied, _why is it I heal slower that a demon and faster than a human, I'm stronger than any demon _Claude chuckled "Sure" I scoffed "Look who's being cocky, now it's time to get some experience in these stallions" I quickly kicked my heal into Leon's side and we were of. "I must say little fox, I wonder what Ciel would think if he found out what you are!?" Claude shouted.

later

"Ciel" I rapped my knuckles rhythmically, the door swung open with an annoying Alois on the other side. "What the fuck are you doing in Ciel's house?" Alois looked at me in mild surprise "Such crude language for a lady" I growled silently before pushing past Alois. My eyes scanned the room to find it empty, I turned back to Alois. A smirk plastered his face "Can't find him?" I growled before slamming Alois into the wall, my arm holding down his with the other at his throat "What have you told him?" gritting my teeth Alois smiled, "What ever do you mean?" I pushed my arm harder on his windpipe "You know actually what I mean blondie!" Alois shook his head. My eyes flashed electronic green as I leaned into his neck, taking in a deep breathe I looked at the vein that held that beautiful red sea and soul. "I would how Claude would react if I took your soul from him" Alois chuckled "I'm not afraid of losing my soul" my eyes darted to his in intrigue. "Oh, but I'm not as gentle as they are you see, first I get your pretty little neck" I paused as I gently ran my fingers over his hidden vein "Then I bite" I dragged my sharp nails down his neck hard enough to draw blood "Then I drink whilst your still alive" I ran my tongue along his neck, the blood sickly sweet "And then just as your soul is coming out I crush your windpipe slowly" I looked back at Alois. Fear prominent in his eyes "I haven't told Ciel anything" I smirked "Keep it that way" my arm released and Alois fell to the floor. "Silver?" turning I smiled to see Ciel at the top of the stairs "Ah, Bore da Ciel" he nodded as his eye set on Alois "What happened?" I looked at the wide eyed Alois and glared before smiling again "Care to explain, Alois" the blonde shook his head 'no' "I don't know then, Ciel" I shrugged. "Why don't we all have some tea?" I asked, Ciel nodded. Lending a hand for Alois, I watched his movements. I soon had tea in hand whilst sitting on the settee "So Alois, what is it you came to tell me about?" _yes Alois, what is it you came to tell Ciel about? _I arched an eyebrow and looked to Alois. "Nothing really, I just wanted to catch up" he said as if questioning himself. Ciel sighed "There's not much to tell you I'm afraid" Alois shrugged "There must be something interesting" Ciel turned to me. "I met Silver" I smiled "There must be something more interesting" I glared at Alois. "Nah, Silver's the most interesting thing so far " Ciel looked at me in question "What about you Alois? What have you done?" I asked. "Not much either" the boys looked at me. "I have just finished training my fifth stallion this month and I have also had a offer for the two stallions here, so that's good" I said. "That is good news" I smiled "Thanks"

?

_My name is Silver, Silver May Lucifer, I am 19 years old but I only just turned this month. I am a pureblood fox devil, I am the lawful heir of the throne of the underworld, my kind is different from the demons. We devils have the ability to talk to animals, we have lightning fast reflexes, we have the speed of cheetahs yet we often allow people to catch us for our own reasons. Us devils are half-mortals we can live forever if we have a steady supply of souls. All devils are pure bloods if not we are a demon. Even if a demon is born a demon they are never devils. Devils have a strange love for the soul of a demon, yes demons still have souls but there hidden in the essence of the demon. The demons themselves think their soulless because they can't find it but devils can and so we feast on Demon souls but I don't want Ciel's soul. I have somehow fallen for the strange demon, he seems to like me but not in the same way. He seems rather clueless compared to Claude and Alois but that is rather cute. Don't you think, I think so and I'm meant to be emotionless but rumours are not always true seeming as I can love, hurt, dream, hope, lust. I can do anything humans can do and I have done half of them. I have loved someone dear to me and hurt when I lost them. I am a devil but I am no different from you._

_?_

Waking at the crack of dawn, I watched as the hay swayed in the breeze. The cold night had lead to a even colder morning. My hunger had grown the best of me and that is why I am waiting. Waiting for the woman that comes out every morning at five to get a bucket of fresh milk from the cows but this time the only drink she is going to get is her own blood in her lungs. Keeping low in the grass I watched carefully and quietly as the woman stepped out of her house _idiot, all the deaths going on and yet you still come outside. _I prowled after her until she was out of the view of anyone before pouncing. The woman looked in shock and screamed. I growled in annoyance whilst crushing her windpipe in hope no one had heard. I quicken my meal and got the soul. Suddenly footsteps could be heard running my way. Taking my leave I ran into the forest. More screams echoed through the air. I couldn't help but laugh as I transformed back into my human form, one set of footsteps seemed to be coming my way all whilst my clothing was appearing. I quickly jumped into the tree right of me and climbed high. Alois appeared below me, he turned his head from left to right searching for the killer aka me but seemed unbeknownst of my whereabouts _English idiot. _Another murder on the count. _What will you think Ciel? Will you be disgusted? What do you think Ciel?_

**Dawn~ this was another short chapter but the next chapter is important to the story as it is the beginning of the truth. Please R&amp;R what you think the answers to Silver's questions are. **

**Welsh translations**

_your hair looks weird and makes me want to punch you and your laugh god it makes you sound like a little girl please just go back to england you prissy little prick_

eich gwallt yn edrych yn rhyfedd ac yn gwneud i mi fod eisiau dyrnu chi a'ch duw chwerthin mae'n gwneud i chi swnio fel merch fach os gwelwch yn dda yn unig yn mynd yn ôl i lloegr chi pigo bach prissy

the english twat doesn't understand

y Saesneg twat yw'n deall

english nitwit

saesneg hurtyn

i don't want to mess up that pretty little face now do i

Dydw i ddim eisiau llanast i fyny 'n bert bach sy'n wynebu nawr yn ei wneud i


End file.
